Fallen
by Kreuz Swords
Summary: This is my first fic. It centers on Aya, Omi, Ken and Yohji. This is a story on the guys in relation to the drama CDs. I do include their pet cats. My friends did like reading it. Chap.2 is up! Reviews will make my muse happy.
1. Benommen und Verwirrt

Disclaimer: all rights belong to the writers and artist who created the characters of 

Disclaimer: all rights belong to the writers and artist who created the characters of Weiss Kreuz, and I gained nothing from writing this story.

Title: Benommen und Vertwirrt 

Author: Kreuz Swords

Notes: This is my first WK story (part one) that takes place right after the final WK CD (DP), and please excuse any incorrect grammar. If you haven't head about the final CDs, then here's the important parts you need to know. Omi meets his grandfather and finds out who his real dad was. He leaves Weiss after Kritiker falls apart. Meanwhile, Ken was having mental issues. Their last mission was to go off to kill an old teacher of Aya's. In the end, the teacher, Shion was killed, but they were badly hurt. Aya blanks out and you don't know if he lived or died (cliffhanger). My first part is centered on Aya-kun p.o.v. with angst. The extra characters and story I made up belong to me. The title is loose German for "Dazed and Confused." Rating: PG-13 

Key: [dream land], /flashbacks/, _mental words_

CRAWLING: Lyrics by Linkin Park (it's traditional to have a song ^. ~)

Crawling in my skin

These wounds / they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming / confusing

This lack of self control I fear is never ending

Controlling / I can't seem

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

[Without a sense of confidence / I'm convinced

there's just too much pressure to take]

I've felt this way before

So insecure

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me

Distracting / reacting

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection

It's haunting how I can't seem

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

[Without a sense of confidence / I'm convinced

there's just too much pressure to take]

I've felt this way before

So insecure...

[Two male figures stand together on a beautiful white sandy beach with the sound of waves rolling onto the shore. One figure has red hair and dressed in black attire while the other one has long black hair and dressed in white.]

["You're Weiss. What a silly notion you have Ran-kun. Now come on, Shion and the others are waiting for us," said Kikyou.]

[Then I hear the voices of Ken and Yohji calling out to me, " Aya…Aya-kun!" I ignore them.]

[Their voices fade out and are replaced by my imouto's. I hear her call out, "Onii-chan where are you! Please come back Onii-chan!" I don't answer her pleas because I feel I could not turn around to face her. Her voice also slowly fades away into the sound of the waves.]

["Ran-kun stop daydreaming and come with me," said Kikyou and tugs on my arm.]

["Beloved, I am here!" a voice echoes out.] 

[That voice! I have heard that mystical voice before, so long ago when I was small.]

["Beloved, please don't go!"] 

["I'm sorry Kikyou-kun. I must go find that voice calling out to me."]

["Ran-kun you must be hearing things. I hear no voice calling," said Kikyou.]

["Beloved!"]

["There it is again! I must leave you!"]

[" No, Ran-kun don't…!"]

[The red haired man turns around and meets a blinding white light that engulfs everything.]

"Smith-san. John Smith-san are you awake?"

My eyes slowly focus onto a hand holding a pen light to my face and I feel another hand on the side of my head. Then I came aware of the pain in my body and let out a groan.

"I am glade you are awake Smith-san," and the doctor puts away his pen light. "You are a very lucky young man to be alive. If your friends had brought you in any later to the ER, I'm afraid you wouldn't be seeing me right now."

Why is the doctor calling me John Smith comes to my mind as I give him a confused look?

"Well John-san, my name is Dr. Ioto, and you had been drifting in and out conciseness for about two weeks in Tokyo Central Hospital. We stitched up the deep knife cut, which sliced into your shoulder's main muscles to the arm. But, it was a clean cut, so with a lot of healing and rehabilitation, you should gain back the full use of your arm. As for the rest of you, don't expect to be running around any time soon."

I had been out for two weeks. Then I realized that it was my sword arm that the Shion's katana cut damaged! I will never be able to fight with a sword again! 

"I will come to check on you later," continued Dr. Ioto. "Oh by the way, your friends left you a letter and brought some of your things which are in the closet to the left side of your bed. If you need anything just push the button here, and a nurse will come and help you." Dr. Ioto gets up and leaves.

It took me a couple of months of healing and enforced exercises before I could stand on my own feet and gain some use of my arm. I didn't correct the nurses or the doctors when they still called me John Smith. I felt there was an important reason for having this new name. All that time in the hospital, none of the others had came back. Then I knew I was truly alone now. The night before I am scheduled for release from the hospital, I check the closet to see what Ken and Yohji left me. In the closet were some of my cloths and a gun in a backpack, and by the look of it a katana wrapped in a sheet. The letter envelope was also tied to it. I carefully dress into my clothes, which were a bit loose on me. I pull off the envelope and place it on the bed, and I begin to slowly uncover the katana, which I know that it is not mine because Shion had broken it. When I was finished, I saw it was the katana that Shion used to fight me. Either Yohji or Ken must have pulled it out Shion's body. I stare at it for awhile knowing that I will never use it. After re-wrapping the katana and putting it away, I open up the envelope to find there are two letters and some money in it. One was from Yohji and the other from Ken. Yohji wrote:

__

As you have found out already, you have a different name. I'm sorry about what I chose for your fake name, but it sounds foreign enough that our enemies won't find you. This is where we will separate from here on. Now, you have a chance to start a new life. Please go back to your sister, I think she still needs you by her side. Yohji

Then Ken wrote:

__

Sorry about leaving you, but Yohji-kun said it was for the best to keep you safe. Don't worry about us. Our wounds were not bad as yours. Here is some money to go on for awhile. I felt it would be strange to see you without your katana, so I removed and dragged along Shion's. By the way, the trailer is gone. As soon as we took some of our things out, it disappeared. I hope things turn out for the better for you. Ken

The letters confirmed my suspicions that I was on my own. What will I do with my life now without Weiss or Kritiker? Maybe I can go back to my little imouto. Well, I will think about it more tomorrow morning. I then put away the letters and settle down into my bed to sleep. I gaze up at the ceiling for long while before my eyes finally close.

The next day after breakfast, Dr. Ioto comes to put my arm in a sling and give me some pain medication pills. He also tells me that I need to go in for a check up in two weeks from now. I thank him before he leaves to see another patient. I pull out the backpack and put as much of the katana as I can into it. Then leave the room to go to the elevators, and head out the front sliding doors. Outside, the day is very bright to my eyes and wish it was night. I decide to go back to Kamakura where the trailer was. I feel that the place is where my life left off, and that is where I should pick up the pieces and decide what to do next.

I take a train down to Kamakura for an hour. When I get there, I walk the rest of way and stop in the main walkway to the Tsuruoka shrine. I sit on a bench near the area where the trailer once was. I feel so tired from the trip. I then lean my head forward to let my hair fall over my eyes to block out some of the light and to feel the cool breeze ruffle my crimson locks onto my face. My memories begin to dwell on the last time I saw others, especially Omi's last words.

/"No! You can't just give up like this! We're…we're killers. We bore this sin. But… that doesn't mean we have to continue Weiss our entire lives!" Pleaded Omi. "…Life is full of potential. The future isn't determined!" Omi continued. / 

/"Omi…if you can truly live some other way, then you should leave here at once," advised Aya. /

/"What…" replied Omi. /

__

I wonder if Omi is having a better life with his grandfather now? Ken and Yohji are also finding a life of their own somewhere out there. Where does this place me as? I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Lifting up my head, I turn to see the Torii gates leading off to the Tsuruoka shrine. _Maybe the answers will come to me while I go up to the shrine and see the gardens._ With some effort, I went up to the shrine. 

When I get there and into the gardens, I rest heavily on the red rail to a small bridge. _My imouto loved looking at flowering plants. She would have liked it here and take some pictures of the bright flowers._ My mind drifts off into nothing. Then I hear a familiar noise. 

"Meeow, meeow!"

I look to see where the calls were coming from and see my Abby cat dashing up the path towards me. "Mikomi!" I murmur as I bend down on one knee. Mikomi jumps into my arm and curves his front legs around my shoulders while purring loudly and rubbing his head on my cheek. I just hugged him tightly for awhile. I couldn't believe that Mikomi had escaped and stayed here. When I put him down, he follows me up the path to a bench and I sit down. Mikomi climbs into my lap, and I start petting him while he happily purrs up at me. He soon droops off into a nap. My heart feels a little lighter to see him curled up in my lap. I go back to thinking on what to do with my life. My thoughts return to deciding on whether or not I should go back my imouto. I close my eyes and sigh. _Returning to her would be the right thing to do. I have no ties or debts to anyone now to prevent me from going. I guess it is the best path I can take._ I also decided to rest another day in Kamakura.

After I am rested, I get on a train back to the flower shop. I cover Mikomi up with my orange sweater to get him on the train. When I get to my stop, I let Mikomi down and it takes me awhile to reach the corner near the shop as the sun is going down. I start to feel strange as I walk up to the shop. I stop in front of the window, and I see my imouto happily playing with Ken and Yohji's cats on the counter with a bit of string. As if she feels my presence, she looks up in my direction. My mind blanks out, and I run off ahead onto the other side of the street and hide behind a van. I collapse close to the van, closing my heart to the desperate calls coming from my imouto. 

"Oniisan! Ran wait, come baack! Oniichan, oniichaann!!!"

Tears start to stream down my cheeks, and she gives up calling for me after awhile. _I'm not her brother anymore. I can never be! _Lifting my head up, I see my faded reflection in a shop window. I see this very pale, dark ring-eyed and gaunt figure looking back at me. _Murder! You are just a cold-hearted murder! You deserve to have no life at all with blood stained hands!_ I bury my face into my hands to hide my spilling tears from the world. _How can my imouto ever accept me for what I have done? _Mikomi leans one paw on me and looks at me with questioning eyes and ears pricked forward. 

"Meow?" 

* * *

The time is between night and dawn meeting as one as twilit or with no distinction. A lone thin figure appears through the mist at the edge of the bridge over the Uji River. The person slowly staggers across the bridge to the center while an Abyssinian cat trots nearby with a worried look to his owner. The man leans over red handrail and stares at the moving water as a partial moon is reflected in the river. The cat sits and leans on his owner's leg without taking his attention away from the man's face.

__

This is the place where I saw Shizu jump to her death into embrace of the river's water. Somehow I can still smell the fragrance of aloe-wood. She couldn't bring her self to kill me and become a killer like I am. I hear her last words ring out while she cried.

/"I…I can't do it…I can't make myself murder… not even you! I can't kill people! Why…why?…I thought I could…kill anyone…but why…!/

__

What made me able to cross the line and become a killer? I had loving parents and an imouto who adored me. For revenge? But, Shizu wanted revenge too and couldn't kill me. She chose death over becoming a murder. I thought I would have been content to die by her katana, and I even ordered her to strike me down. 

I push myself away from the rail with a deep sigh and walked over to the other side of the bridge. I put down my backpack with the katana sticking out by the bridge's end post. I take out some string and tie Mikomi to the post. I pet him and give him a kiss goodbye. Then I stick note on the end post telling someone to please take care of Mikomi. When I am finished taking off the arm sling, I start walking over to the river's bank. I could see a slight grow of the rising sun off to the horizon. I fix my eyes to the little light and move into the river. I ignore the river's icy bite on my skin. As the water comes up to my waist, my ears pick up Mikomi's frantic yowls. I also start hearing Kikyou's and Shion's voices beckon out to me to come join them. I let the water come up to my chest.

"Beloved! It's not your time to become nothing!" calls out a rich genderless voice.

I stop. It is that voice again which I have heard in my faded memories and dreams. It also stopped me from going with Kikyou-kun before.

"Beloved do not take the easy way out and abandon your life!"

I hear something splash into the water. As I turn around, the sight that befalls me is almost unreal. Right before me in the shallow water was a shimmering, silky white unicorn as from a fairytale, but the size of a draft horse.

"Beloved please come back to the shore!"

I obey its voice and swim up to the shallows. As I stand, I gaze up into its eyes. It was like falling into a vivid blue violet sky that never ends and reaches into my soul. Then I know it is the same being that I had seen when I was very young. My arms stretch over to embrace it, and my head rests onto its neck. I begin to silently cry with the feelings of joy and anguish.

"There, there now! I am here beloved!" It speaks as it nuzzles the neck and shoulder of its beloved. "Come with me out of the cold water onto the river's bank."

It moves gently onto the dry land, and I follow with my arms still around its neck. When we are on the bank, Mikomi comes galloping up to me with the string dragging behind, and he madly body rubs my legs while meowing. I reach down to him and he jumps into my arms purring loudly as I hold him close. "I am sorry my little Mikomi." I feel the light of the early morning sun and look up into the horizon. As I lean back on the unicorn, I see the purple to pink light begin to touch the earth and slowly push the mist away. I notice the unicorn seems to reflect the light with a halo effect and its horn sparkles. My fears and phantoms are once again locked away and my mask of emotionless return.

"The coming of a new day is always breathtakingly beautiful to gaze upon as life starts anew," murmurs the being. 

TBC, the 2nd part will focus on Ken and Yohji.

Words used: Oniisan means honorable older brother, Onii-chan older brother, imouto younger sister, and mikomi roughly means hope.

*To the reader, if you want to barrow my story, please contact me. Also, if you feel the need to flame, make it with guidance in mind. I hate meaningless flaming, and it will be ignored. I'm just writing this for personal pleasure.


	2. Mueshsal und Verweiflung

Title: Mueshsal und Verweiflung

Author: Kreuz Swords

Disclaimer: All rights belong to the writers and artists who created the characters Weiss Kreuz, and I gained nothing from writing this story.

Notes: This story is part two that takes place sometime after the final WK CD, and please excuse any incorrect grammar. It is centered on Ken-kun and Yohji-kun with angst. The extra characters and story I made up belong to me. The title is loose German for "Hardship and Despair".

Key: _Metal words_

Another Perfect Day: Lyrics by American Hi-Fi

I'm holding on, waiting for your call

It's simple but I can't explain this

I'm sinking down, I feel like I could die

I'm falling off I don't know why

I still believe it when you say

It's another perfect day

Another perfect day

I still believe it when you say

It's another perfect day

Another perfect day

So I might try, to leave it all behind

I know tomorrow's not so bright now

I'll say goodbye, cause nothing good can last

You wear and figured no where fast

And today, I don't know how

To keep it all inside

But I guess I'll let it slide

I still believe it when you say

It's another perfect day

Another perfect day

I still believe it when you say

It's another perfect day

Another perfect day

And today, I don't why

I thought that it was real

But I guess it's no big deal

I don't how

I don't how

To le it slide

The calls of sea birds filled the air as the sun shied brightly over the old site of Saint Mary Magdalene: Church of the Second Hope that served the poor and provided a shelter for the homeless. Inside the crowded shelter were two young men, who appeared to be physically just as well worn as their clothes, which they had checked in the night before. In the back, the tall blonde one was sitting on a cot with his legs tucked up to him, and the other younger brown haired one on was sitting cross-legged on the floor near the wall by his cot.

Yohji sighed. _Another day, another place, and no cigarettes! Well, I wonder how Aya is doing? We left him quickly to make sure that the people hunting for us wouldn't find him and to make them believe that Aya was really dead. I hope he made it out okay from the hospital. _

Yohji looked up and saw Ken_. Cripes Ken, your hands shaking again! I really need to check you in to see a doctor, but I can't, not with people looking for us. Even though I think our pursuers have given up a bit on putting us on their number one hit list. The chance is still too great of a risk. I prey daily that you don't go completely off the deep end on me because I will have to be the one to stop you. I wonder if I will have the strength to kill you when you snap just like I did Auska, or will I be weak and join you on your rampage. Hopefully someone will shoot us down and put us out of our misery. Come on Kudoh, stop thinking this way! You need to deal with the situation one step at a time and make your decisions when it happens, not dwell on it. I need to get up and move around to clear my mind of these depressing thoughts._

"Hey Ken! I'm going to step out to get some fresh air. I'll be right near the shelter's entrance and be back in a few minutes."

"O…Okay, Y…Yohji-kun."

"Are you going to be all right Ken?"

"Y…Yes, Yohji-kun, I…I'm fine." Ken watched Yohji get up and slowly walk out of the shelter's door. _I wish we didn't have to leave Aya behind. I don't even know if he'd lived or died. I hate myself because I have no future. I can see it in Yoji's eyes that he becomes afraid of me every time my hands begin to shake. There is no one to help me any more. Manx and Birman are gone. _ _I'm nothing, but a cold-blooded killer. It would be better to kill myself before I turn on everyone. I wish I had died in the fire._ Ken started sobbing.

Gentle soothing hands takes hold of Ken's wrists and his hands stop shaking.

"Do not fret so much, sad one," said a calm male voice.

Ken looked up into kind aqua marine eyes like the sea. Then he saw that the eyes belonged to a young man about his age with a fair complexion like Aya's that was framed by jet-black hair. 

"Please come up and sit on your cot and let me attend to you."

Ken obeyed the young stranger and was assisted off the floor. As he sat onto his cot, the black haired youth turned to a large whickered basket on another cot. Ken saw that the stranger's long black hair streamed down to his knees, and he was wearing a dark blue tee shirt with blue jeans. When he turned back to Ken, the youth gave him a bowl of food and chopsticks.

"Here, have some good food to calm your nerves."

Ken applied himself to the food, which was very delicious to his starved stomach. The stranger sat onto the cot next to Ken's

"What is your name?" the youth asked.

"Ken."

"Well Ken-san, my name is Seisuin," and slightly bowed.

Seisuin lets Ken eat the food in silence only to slightly smile at him when Ken looked at him. When Ken was finished, he gave Seisuin the bowl and chopsticks back. But, Ken twinged forward in pain as he pulled on sore muscles around the partially healed sword wound.

"Are you hurt badly, if you are, I know a good herbalist that can help you!"

"No, no Seisuin-san! I will be fine it's just a healing wound."

Seisuin retrieved the bowl and chopsticks from Ken and says, "If you are sure you are okay Ken-san, but I can give you some herbal ointment to put on your wound to help it heal better and some willow tea to take away some of your pain."

"I will be very appreciative on your offer of the ointment and tea."

"Great! Let me get them from my basket." Seisuin moved to put away the chopsticks and bowl in his basket, and he brought out a small jar and covered clay mug. He handed over the mug of tea to Ken. "When you are finish drinking the tea, I will help you put on the herbal ointment, so you won't cause more pain by trying to put it on by yourself."

"Okay," said Ken, and he uncovered the mug and drank down the warm tea. 

Ken gave back Seisuin the mug for him to put away and Seisuin opened up the jar. Ken noticed a nice herbal smell as it drifted toward him. Seisuin then dabbed his fingers in it.

"I need you to lift up your shirt and show me your wound." Ken gingerly pulled up his shirt.

Ken felt Seisuin cool careful fingers began to smooth on the ointment along his red scare.

"May I ask you, Ken-san as to what places you have been to? Personally, I have never traveled very far from home, but I like to hear about different places people have been to."

"Sure!" said Ken, thinking that it was a topic he didn't mind talking about to pass the time. So, Ken tried to tell all the places he had seen to Seisuin, which eventually lead him to talk about the places he went to as a soccer player. Meanwhile Seisuin had finished and just listened to Ken's details.

A little later, Yohji came in through the door and saw Ken taking with Seisuin. _Well, well, well. I see that Ken has made a friend. It looks like he's talking with one of the church volunteers. Hum, Ken seems to be acting a little bit better than he has been in months. I'm taking this as a very good omen._

Yohji walked over to Ken. When Ken heard Yohji's footsteps, he turned around.

"There you are Yohji-kun!"

"I see that you made a new friend while I stepped out for a bit." 

"Ah Yohji, I would like you to meet Seisuin. Seisuin-san this is my friend Yohji."

Seisuin got up, "I am glade to meet you Yohji-san," and bowed. "I have some food to give to you. Please accept my offer because it will help strengthen your body."

"Well, if you insist, I will accept then."

Seisuin handed over another bowl of food and chopsticks to Yohji. "I also have some green tea for you Yohji-san, if you like."

"I would be much obliged," and Yohji moved to his cot to eat.

Seisuin brought out a thermos and a ceramic cup from his basket and poured some tea. Yohji took the offered cup. 

"This food tastes wonderful!" stated Yohji before drinking the green tea. "Did you make it yourself, Seisuin-san."

"Yes, I like to cook for others."

"I finally found ye, Seisuin-san," interrupted a silver haired man in black priest robes. "Would ye be so kind as to help me fix one of the legs of the altar tables Seisuin-san."

"It would be a pleasure to help you Father McKowen."

"That's a good lad. I'll wait for ye in the main church then," and the Father left.

Yohji quickly polished off the food and tea. Seisuin puts away the utensils into his basket and picked it up.

"It was nice meeting you both, Ken-san and Yohji-san," and bowed.

"Thanks for the food," said Yohji.

''You are most welcome." Seisuin removed a little box from his basket and gave it to Ken. "Ken-san, here is some willow tea packets to take when you feel pain again. I come here every three days to give out the food. I hope I will see you again to check on how you are doing. Also, if either of you need something, Father McKowen is a very caring man and will help you." Seisuin then turned and silently passed other people as he went toward the door.

Ken and Yohji sat back onto their cots and felt somehow refreshed.

"Yohji-kun, do you think we can stay here for a little longer because I like this place better than other places we been to."

"Yeah Ken, I think it's safe for us to stay here."

* * *

Three days later, Ken leaned against the wall outside the shelter's entrance. Yohji had gone off earlier to look around the town. As Ken sadly stood there in the warm sun, Seisuin came up to the door wearing a tight neon blue collared shirt with black jeans and boots with basket in arm.

"Ah Ken-san, I see that you are still here at St. Magdalene!"

"Hello Seisuin-san!"

"How are you doing today?" asked Seisuin.

"Just fine. The ointment and tea you gave me did wonders for my wound. I even shared some with Yoji, and he feels better."

"That is good to hear. My herbalist friend makes the best herb mixtures I have ever known." Seisuin moved into the shelter and Ken followed him in. As the black haired youth started to hand out the food to the people, Ken began to help him. When Ken was the last to get the food, they both sat down on a cot to eat.

"Ken-san, I have something for you to do that may brighten your spirit, if you feel up to it that is."

"What is it you want me to do?"

"You told me you use to play soccer. Well, you have seen the little girl named Juri with the soccer ball."

"Yes." replied Ken.

"There are no other children around her age to play with here, and she just sits on her cot by her mother. I thought you could cheer her up by showing her some simple ball maneuvers."

Ken gave it some thought and finally answered, "Sure, I think that my body will be able to handle it, Seisuin-san."

"Great, I knew you would help Juri-chan, but do not push yourself Ken-san.

I'll try not to."

When they were finished eating, Yohji finally showed up at the door and spotted Ken and Seisuin. Yohji called out, "Hi there, Seisuin-san!" He then strolled over to them.

"Hello Yohji-san, I am glade to meet you again," and he bowed a little.

"Did I miss lunch?"

"Oh no Yohji-san, I still have some food for you." He promptly pulled out some food and tea, which Yohji thankfully took from Seisuin.

"Well, I better go meet Juri-chan. Thanks again for lunch Seisuin-san," said Ken.

"You are welcome Ken-san. Father McKowen does not mind if you play on the church lawn. So, I will see you later then."

"Okay," and Ken wondered off. He found Juri and asked her to play soccer with him. Juri happily agreed with her mother's permission. 

Seisuin turned to Yohji and asked, "Yohji-san, I must ask you a favor. One of the volunteers could not make it today to prepare dinner. I will stand in, but I could not get one of my friends to help me. So, I need you to help me prepare dinner."

"No problem, I would be glad to help you."

"I am most grateful to you Yohji-san." Seisuin got off the cot and cleaned away the empty bowls and cups into his basket. He left the shelter and went to the main church with Yohji in tow. They quietly strolled through the church's nave as their footfalls echoed, and they passed under multicolored beams of light cast from the stained class windows, to a door on the right of the front alter. A few busy priests greeted them on the other side as Seisuin guided his way to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Seisuin let down his basket on a table and began to take food out of the refrigerator and cupboards. He gave Yohji some cabbages on a cutting board and a knife from a drawer.

Yohji began to chop up the cabbages. "So Seisuin-san, how long have you been a volunteer at St. Magdalene's shelter?"

"Umm, I think it has been three years now." He pulled out a pot and filled it with water. "I also make food for poor families that have come to my attention."

"My that sound like a lot work to do!" replied Yohji.

"It is no trouble at all. I like giving food to others who need it. It gives me so much pleasure to see people enjoy my food." Seisuin pored in some rice into the cooker on the counter. "May I ask you Yohji-san, what did you do before you fell into hard times with Ken-san?"

Yohji gave it some thought to Seisuin question, but felt he could not lie too much to the longhaired volunteer. "Well, I use to be a private investigator, but I lost someone close to me on a case. Then I went into a different line of work with Ken-kun. We ran into bad trouble and left."

"Oh that is sad to hear. I know a loss can change a person. Maybe, you can go back to being a private investigator. There seems to be none in this town that I know of."

"Thanks, but don't think that I can Seisuin-san."

"If you change your mind Yohji-san, I know some friends that can help you get started."

"I will keep that in mind Seisuin-san."

Yohji finished shredding the cabbages, and Seisuin gave him other vegetables to chop up. Meanwhile, Seisuin fixed up the noodles and meat. When they were finished preparing the food, they covered it up and sat down to drink some green tea. Seisuin got Yohji to tell him about the places he had been to. The day pasted quickly, and it was time for dinner.

Yohji went out and found Ken resting under a tree, happily talking to Juri on the grass. 

__

Is that a true smile on Ken's face, I can't believe it, thought Yohji. He strode over to the seated figures. "It's time to eat Ken and Juri-chan."

"All ready, it's not fair!" said Juri and pouted.

"I don't know about you Juri-chan, but I'm starving," said Ken.

"Okay Ken-kun, if I can eat with you," replied Juri.

"Sure you can," and Ken laughed.

"You're the best Ken-kun!" Juri quickly skipped off to the shelter to wash up for dinner.

__

Juri-chan is such a sweet girl, and it's been a long time since I felt this good inside, thought Ken. Ken got up and walked along with Yohji carrying Juri's ball back inside.

When they finished washing up, Yohji helped Seisuin hand out the food. The small group sat down together and talked and joked with each other. After dinner was finished and cleaned up, Juri sleepily said her good-byes to Ken and promised to play soccer with him tomorrow.

"Thank you so much for helping me Yohji-san," said Seisuin.

"You're welcome. If you need help again, you can count on me."

"Okay," replied Seisuin.

They exchanged happy farewells with each other. Seisuin left with his basket. Ken and Yohji settled down into their cots to sleep.

"Hey Ken, I think we can hideout in this town until we can get on our feet again."

"Sounds like a good plan to me Yohji," said Ken sleepily. He yawed and drifted off into peaceful sleep.

Eventually Yohji did the same and had no nightmares that night.

T.B.C, the 3rd part will be on Omi-kun. Back to the 1st story, Kikyou was a friend of Aya, which he had to kill later on. 

*To the reader, if you want to barrow my story, please contact me. Also, if you feel the need to flame, make it with guidance in mind. I hate rude flaming, and it will be looked upon as an incomplete sentence. 


End file.
